


Hold me

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After a long day at work, Ventus just wants to cuddle





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> I use Ritsu as Replica Riku's name for this because calling him Replica seems rude. It wasn't my idea, I found it on twitter and I forget who mentioned it first. If you find them, let me know and I'll credit them!

Ventus let out a quiet whine as he closed his bedroom door, climbing into bed as he tried to relax. It had been a long day at work where he had spent way too much time letting parents yell at him all day over stupid things that weren’t even his fault, things that weren’t even within his control. He let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled over onto his stomach and hugged his pillow tightly. All of his instincts were screaming at him to build a nest and call for his mate. He needed for his mate to hold him and tell him he did good. 

Climbing out of bed, the blond walked over to his closet, pulling out as many blankets as he could and piling them on his bed. Ventus carefully rolled the blankets together, weaving them together as he built walls on the sides of his bed with the thick fabric. Wandering his way to the bathroom, he dug through his laundry hamper for the clothes his mate had left over to be washed last time he had spent the night. He carried them to his bed, adding them to the walls of his nest before checking to make sure his nest was perfect. Over the next hour, he tore apart and rebuilt his nest three times before deciding it was just right. Ventus climbed into his nest and curled up with one of his mate’s shirts before sending the alpha a text.

_V - I’m stressed out, I need to nest and cuddle_  
_V - Please come over?  
_ _R - I’ll be over there soon ♥_

Ventus hugged his mate’s shirt, burying his face in the fabric as he waited patiently for the other man to come over. As he started to drift off, he heard someone open his front door. Hearing the other person close his front door, he sat up and watched his bedroom door. 

“Ven? Are you awake?” 

Ven smiled as he set the shirt he was holding down by his pillow. “Yeah, I’m awake. Come in Ritsu!” 

Ritsu smiled as he opened the door, walking into his mate’s room before closing it behind him. He walked over and stood beside the smaller male’s bed, kicking his shoes off while he waited for his mate’s permission to enter the nest. Ventus held out his arms and let out a whine as he invited his mate into his nest. The silver haired man carefully climbed into the nest, making sure not to damage the walls his mate had carefully constructed as he cuddled the smaller male. 

“You did good today love, I’m so proud of you.” he whispered into his mate’s hair as he rubbed his back softly.

Ventus let out a content sigh as he nuzzled into his mate’s chest and hugged him tightly. Just being surrounded by his scent was comforting after a long day and having his mate there, holding him close, was even better. He allowed his mate to run his fingers through his hair, nuzzling against him as Ritsu whispered comforting words of affection in his ear. Ventus looked up at his mate and kissed his cheek. Reaching behind the alpha, he undid the braid his mate always had his hair in and ran his fingers through his long silver hair. The familiar feeling of the other man’s soft silver hair comforted him.

“Feeling a little better?” Ritsu asked quietly as he kissed the top of his mate’s head. 

Ventus nodded and hugged his mate tightly. “Thank you Ritsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble is short, hope you liked it!


End file.
